Better Left Unsaid
by Starkiller
Summary: Holly consoles Hare after a bittersweet reunion with an old flame. But Hare has another confession to make.


**A/N:** Well I wrote it in the space of ten minutes while I was lying in bed with flu. I'm posting it up because there are hardly any TxH stories around and people are always complaining about it. In every MR poll I've ever seen where the question is 'Which is your favourite pairing?' Tiger and Hare came right after Genki and Holly. So where are all the fics?

Anyway, this takes place after **Episode 56: Disappearing Hare Line.** To those who haven't seen it (I don't think they showed MR3 in America) Hare's past was basically revealed. He was part of a trio of hares (Hare, Wild Hare and Fairy Hare) who robbed from the Baddies and gave to the poor. However, Wild Hare turned on them because Hare & Fairy were having a fling and he was jealous XD If you haven't seen it you can read the summary on Or you can buy the series on DVD on Ebay, which is what I did and I highly recommend it! If anybody is desperate to see some screen-caps I'd be happy to email them.

**Better Left Unsaid**

The silence around the small, dimly lit campfire weighed heavily on the group of searchers, their discomfort almost tangible. Hare had not uttered a single word since they had left the small village where they had run, not quite accidentally, into the rabbit's old partners in crime, Fairy Hare and Wild Hare.

For all Wild Hare's backstabbing and betrayal, he and Hare had left on surprisingly good terms. But it was blatantly obvious to Holly and the rest of the group how their long-eared academic had felt for the Fairy Hare.

'_And',_ Holly thought to herself, '_that she returned his feelings.'_ But Fairy had chosen to stay with Wild Hare instead. '_To keep the peace perhaps?'_ Holly mused, '_that's an awfully big sacrifice.' _She watched Hare out of the corner of her eye while fiddling with the leather strap of her shoulder bag. '_I suppose it's none of my business'_.

The rabbit monster was staring sullenly into the flickering firelight. Eerie shadows cast by the campfire's flickering flames played against his light, furred chest. Holly felt a pang of sympathy for him. Hare always had been very good at concealing his feelings.

He constantly squabbled with Suezo and Tiger; he showered her with flattering comments; he respected Golem, shared a close friendship with Genki and treated Mocchi with a good-tempered patience. But he had never divulged much information about his history or family. It had never bothered any of them of course for they trusted him and respected his silence. It was not their right to pry in any case. Hare showed his great affection for the group when it mattered most.

'_But he never gets too close. I wonder if he's just afraid of getting hurt.' _Holly could certainly identify with that. She had lost every single one of her friends after Muu had ordered Naga's attack on her village, save for Suezo. She rested her chin on her hand and stoked the fire restlessly. Every now and again Genki would give a great whoop and dance about the rabbit-monster in a vain effort to cheer him up. Hare would only smile, make a snarky comment then return to staring aimlessly at the crackling fire whilst humming a tuneless song.

Holly could sense the increasing tension in Tiger before the monster had even leapt to his four paws. She whispered a desperate plea as he stalked past her towards the fire, but the wolf was far too focused on taking his dislike of the uncomfortable silence out on the rabbit.

"That's it!" Tiger snarled, exasperated. "I never thought I'd say this Hare, but I've had it with your silence."

Startled, Hare lifted his head from his hands and blinked rather bemused as if he had just been woken from a dream.

"Sorry, I was just drifting off I guess," he replied rather indifferently.

Tiger snorted. "Don't give me that you cheat. I know what's eating you."

"Tiger don't start," Genki muttered irritably.

"No, everyone's thinking it," Tiger snapped impatiently. "And I for one am getting a little tired of tip-toeing around tonight."

Hare's eyes narrowed at the wolf. "Oh yeah? Well why don't you enlighten me, your all knowledgeable Highness-ness!"

Tiger stalked closer until his snout was nearly pressed against the Hare's upturned nose. "What's the matter with you? That rabbit walks all over you, backstabs you _twice_ and you forgive him in the blink of an eye! Why?"

"It's complicated," Hare glowered back, his teeth clenched firmly.

"No," Tiger snarled in his face. "I don't think it is. You're cowardly. You allowed him to steal your mate and what's left of your dignity, thief."

"That's enough Tiger!" Genki and Holly shouted in unison.

But Hare had already pushed past the blue wolf and was striding away into the night without a word or a backwards glance. The remaining searchers turned an angry, accusatory stare at Tiger.

"What?" Tiger snapped irritably.

"Whoo-whoo, some monsters just don't know when to hold their tongue," Suezo remarked dryly.

Mocchi prodded the wolf's blue coat. "Tiger hurt Hare's feelings-chi."

Tiger watched the Hare trudge off into the trees until even his outline was obliterated. He exhaled loudly. "He needs to grow a backbone sooner or later."

"Hare lost one that he loves. He is lonely, Tiger," Golem replied patiently. "Golem understands. Some things are better left unsaid."

"As far as I can see Hare left his mate in the hands of a baddie. No creature who's followed the path of evil for that long could possibly have changed so quickly," the wolf argued. "Wild Hare is scum through and through."

"Come off it Tiger! You think Hare would leave Fairy with someone he didn't trust?" Genki posed. "You know him better than that. He knew she wouldn't be happy with him, not while he's off travelling with us."

"Her best chance for happiness was with the wild rogue rabbit – _so tragic_. Our Hare gallantly sacrificed his happiness for hers!" Suezo sobbed dramatically. "It almost brings a tear to my eye."

A loud, deep growl rumbled in Tiger's throat and the eyeball was instantly silenced.

Holly got to her feet and looked in the direction Hare had exited. "I think I should go and talk to him."

"W-what!" Suezo exclaimed, horrified. "Holly, it's dark out there! And this is _Hare_ we're talking 'bout. He'll bounce back to his old scheming, conniving tricks by morning."

"Maybe so, but right now he needs a friend."

"A friend in need-chi!" Mocchi exclaimed.

Genki chuckled. "You're right Mocchi. Alright Holly, I'll keep a look-out until you're back," he agreed.

Suezo's eye bulged in fury. "What! And just when did we put this to a committee Genki!"

**oOo**

Rich, enchanting scents filled his nostrils as he lay by the still, moonlit lake. The velvety blue sky was littered with stars, Pangaea's pearl moon rising high amongst them. Hare crossed his arms behind his head and chewed on a long grass stalk, contemplating the little dots of light above. He had only begun to pick out familiar consolations when his long ears twitched at the sound of approaching footsteps.

He sat up and looked questioningly at his visitor. "Holly?"

The young girl knelt beside him on the dew-kissed bank and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "Thought you could use some company. Especially after…" she trailed off uncomfortably.

"After my little spat with Tiger, yeah," Hare finished for her and grunted in disdain. "Don't worry, I'm used to that now," he winked and gave her a stale half-smile.

"Hare, I know Tiger was a little harsh," she ignored Hare's sarcastic remark at this comment, "but he only said those things because he cares about you. Tiger's just as concerned as the rest of us. He just…shows it in a different way. You know how he is."

"Yeah." Hare's expression softened a little. "Yeah, I know how he is."

Holly settled against him on the damp grassy bank, tucking her red tunic primly over her knees. For a while they simply sat and watched the bats flit across the silky surface of the lake.

"So, would you like to talk about her?" Holly asked hesitantly.

Hare chuckled and shrugged his furred shoulders nonchalantly. "What's there to talk about? Better to have loved and lost than to, er, never have conned a tiger." He grinned sheepishly at Holly's bewilderment. "Well I never was much of a romantic." Hare fingered the red kerchief around his neck absentmindedly. "Maybe if I was I would have got up the nerve to tell her."

"Hare, maybe there was some truth in what Tiger said. Are you really sure you're doing the right thing? Leaving Fairy with Wild Hare, I mean." Holly fiddled with a blade of grass nervously. "I can't help but feel guilty. Because of me you've had to leave Tama behind and now Fairy Hare. You've given up so much for my own personal quest. It's not as if we're still searching for the Phoenix."

Hare nudged her playfully. "Come on Holly, rescuing your father from Muu's mystery disk is more important to me than anything. Tama's safe with Tiger's old pack and Wild Hare…well I trust him. He'll take good care of her. I've got everything I want with you guys."

"And what about after?" Holly bit her lip, "assuming there is an after. Will you go back to them?"

Hare's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Uhm, actually I kinda figured you'd need a treasurer for this restaurant of Golem's," the rabbit-monster flashed a sneaky grin. "Besides, if I left who'd keep Tiger on his toes?"

Holly burst into a fit of giggles, which Hare was quick to join. After the laughing fit had subsided Hare climbed to his feet and held out his hand for Holly's.

"We should get back now before the others get worried."

Holly nodded and followed his lead. While walking through the sparsely wooded area towards their camp a thought occurred to her, one that had always tickled her curiosity.

"Hare, why did you join up with us in the beginning? If you don't mind my asking."

"Why did I join?" Hare's voice faltered and he began to laugh nervously. "Ah Holly, ancient history," he remarked, waving her question off with one hand.

Holly smiled encouragingly. "Come on Hare, I'd like to know."

Hare felt his resolve turn instantly to goo. Nobody it seemed, man or monster, could resist Holly's smile. The Hare sighed, defeated, and threw his arms behind his head, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I suppose…I suppose I just love a good challenge."

"Which challenge was that?" Holly giggled. "Searching for the Phoenix or travelling with Tiger?" But once again the rabbit had turned silent and thoughtful.

"Hare?"

Hare stopped in his tracks and turned to face her, a guilty, nervous expression on his brown-furred face. "Holly, I have to tell you something," he looked at her desperately, "and you're the only one who can know."

Holly's heart skipped a beat and suddenly she knew her friend was going to confess a secret of considerable size to her; but what, she wasn't quite sure and by the look of nervous fear and conflict on Hare's face she wasn't quite sure she wanted to know either.

Hare took a deep breath and began. "It's not that you interpreted my feelings for Fairy wrongly – you didn't. I did love her. When I lost her after Wild Hare handed us over to those Salamanders, I'd never felt such grief. I thought she'd been killed. And I promised myself I'd never feel that way for anyone ever again. Then I met all of you," he paused for a moment and gave a wry chuckle, "and it hit me, very literally, with a big bolt of lightning." Hare fell against the trunk of a tree and sighed dejectedly. "Now I don't know what to do about him anymore."

Holly took a stepped towards him, sympathy in her eyes. Although she had not grasped the meaning behind his words, she felt a strange kind of relief in her ignorance. She hated to keep secrets from her friends and had the feeling Hare did too. Holly thought he looked utterly heartbroken.

And then suddenly the implications of his words came to her.

"Tiger?" she gasped, touching her fingers to her lips. "Hare – you're in love with Tiger?"

Hare smiled self-mockingly. "When I realised just how easy it was to leave Fairy to Wild Hare it became glaringly obvious, even to me." Hare's long furred ears flopped over his head as he buried his face in his hands and cried in frustration. "Arrrgh! This is ridiculous! How do I get myself mixed up in these situations?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Holly soothed and placed her hands on his furred shoulders. "You can't help the one you fall in love with. It's just meant to be."

Hare smirked and quirked an eyebrow. "We rabbits of science don't believe in Inevitability. Besides, who in their right mind would pair me up with Tiger?"

Holly laughed. "I don't think you're so different. Not really. Both of you certainly have a similar history. You're both proud and careful to hide your feelings. We all know that, despite how much you fight, the two of you care deeply for one another."

"Hah, and the chances of Tiger feeling that deeply are?" the rabbit muttered.

"I'm not the one to ask."

Hare caught the double meaning in her voice and his eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. "You've gotta be kidding? Uh-uh, no way. He'd serve my up on a silver platter!" the rabbit retorted and shivered at the mental image of his heartfelt confession and its bloody aftermath.

Holly hesitated for a moment. In all honesty she hadn't a clue how Tiger would react to that kind of confession from Hare of all people. Tiger was very likely to believe the declaration as one of his rival's devious little ploys to trap him. However, if the wolf realised he was perfectly serious – what then? Could she imagine Tiger of the Wind returning those feelings for him? Holly knew the answer was not the one Hare needed, nor wanted, to hear.

"Holly, look, I don't expect you to give me any advice. If I told Tiger he'd think I was double-dealing. A case of the boy who cried wolf." Hare stood to his feet and dusted his hands off. "I hate poetic irony."

"Will you be alright?" Holly asked anxiously.

"Of course I will," Hare offered her his arm and added with a grin, "he is only a mutt after all."

'_Hare…'_ Holly knew her friend was bottling up his feelings but at the very least he had confided in her. She took his arm and followed him down the last stretch of path. When they arrived in the campsite they found Suezo and Mocchi leaning against the sleeping rock-giant and snoring loudly. Genki was perched on a log, attempting to pry his drooping eyelids open with his fingers.

"Well lookie who waited up for you," Hare remarked in a sly whisper.

Now it was Holly's turn to hide her reddening face from him.

Genki babbled incoherently as his head dropped into his lap. "Swirly lights…grilled cheese…cherry blossom blizzard to go…"

Holly smiled fondly. "I'd better see to him," she whispered and bent low to kiss the monster's cheek. "Goodnight Hare."

Hare smiled gratefully and bid her goodnight before sauntering over to a corner of the camp where his bundle and sleeping bag lay waiting. He slipped into his covers and rolled onto his back where the midnight sky gazed down at him. The pale orange light from the fire was just strong enough to outline the six sleeping figures of his companions. Hare strained his head backwards to look at them, only to find himself nose to nose with a wolf.

A white paw quickly stifled his strangled cry of fright.

"Quiet rabbit. You'll wake them," Tiger ordered in a low voice.

"I'm not the monster sneaking up on people in the dark," Hare retorted. He allowed himself the tiniest bit of pleasure as he watched the wolf struggle to keep his temper in check.

But Tiger it seemed was more focused on finding the right words to convey his apology without using the word 'sorry'. "Listen, what I said earlier…I just didn't think Wild Hare deserved any pity. But I know why you did it so…Well, there you have it," he finished rather lamely and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Thanks Tiger," Hare smirked. "That was a really touching apology."

Tiger returned the lopsided grin and growled in reply. "Yeah, don't get used to it furball."

Hare's eyes followed the lupine monster as he padded softly to his side and settled down a little too close for comforts – granted there wasn't much space left in the close circle around the fire. Still, as Tiger's soft blue coat brushed his side, Hare began to hope for the slim chance that the other monster couldn't hear his heart hammering against his chest.

"Hare," Tiger drawled close to his ear.

Hare had to cover his first high-pitched, squeaky reply with a very violent cough. "Y-yeah?"

"If you ever call me a mutt again I _will_ serve you up on a silver platter."

**oOo**


End file.
